Two Worlds Collide
by SweetIvory
Summary: Persephone has always wanted to date a human boy but her ghostly features and her parents rules forbid her from forming a relationship with the other side. That is until a certain halfa becomes involved. DannyxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright so I've recently gotten back into Danny Phantom and I really wanted to create a non Halfa OC. I'm not sure of my OC and Danny will fall in love and I'm not even sure how I want to end it, but I have an Idea and I'm going with it :P Also this probably wont be updated too frequently but, I'll try my best :)**

Persephone is in no way a halfa, nor is she anything close to human, but she wants to be. Persephone has always wanted to date a human boy but her ghostly features and her parents rules forbid her from forming a relationship with the other side, until and unsuspecting half ghost boy from the human realm becomes involved in a plan to make her parents realize that human boys can be just as good as ghost boys.

"Mom, please! He's really nice!" Persephone whined holding onto the wrist of a dazed boy she had found in Amity park. It was her third time bringing a human back to the ghost world this week and her mother was getting a little short with her daughter.

"No, completely out of the question, I cannot believe you brought another human boy into the ghost world! You father would be completely furious if he were home. Not to mention the poor boy's probably frightened to death"

Persephone opened her mouth to argue that she'd disillusioned the boy into thinking he was still in the human world, but her father burst through the door to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He'd obviously had some sort of good day at work, but whatever joy that was in his system when he came home, vanished at the sight of the now nervous human boy being held by his daughter.

_Great_, Persephone thought, _thats just what I need, and angry father and the boy to gain awareness..._

"Fennie..." Her father's voice came out in a low growl and Persephone slumped her shoulders.

"I'll return him," she said reluctantly has she phased through their kitchen wall with the human boy trailing behind her.

"I don't understand our daughter David, why can't she be interested in in our kind like all the other ghost children."

"It's probably a phase, it should pass, I hope sooner than later."

Persephone returned through the wall she had exited, completely depressed.

"I'll be in my room," she said in a monotone manner. She floated absently up the stairs to her room. Her brother's heavy metal music blared from inside his room but was only slightly audible through his closed door. Persephone entered her room across the hall and flopped on her bed. It wasn't the first time her parents said no. She knew the thought was unreasonable but she couldn't help the attraction she felt towards those vulnerable human boys. They were so much fun to tease and chase. Her parents didn't stop her from boy hunting, they hoped that she might find similar traits in ghost boys that she found attractive in the human boys. Her favorite place was Amity Park, there were so many people that passed through is was almost guaranteed a cute boy would walk by. And when they did, Persephone's powers came in real handy. Although she did have the normal, typical ghostly powers, like invisibility and flying there was one ability that was particularly unique to her. Persephone has the ability to shape shift into anything she wanted, even that of a human. And when she found a boy that caught her eye, she used her powers to her advantage. The boys would believe she was human she'd disorient them and then take them back to the ghost zone, despite her parents disapproval. Persephone rolled over onto her back and covered her eyes with her right arm.

"I wish I was human, they are so much more interesting than ghosts," she said to no one in particular. Getting out of bed she trudged over to her vanity table. In front of the mirror she watched her silvery white hair change into a blonde ponytail her a green tinged skin brighten with a rosy color that only humans possessed. She felt her face with her hands and smiled.

"If only I could stay like this forever," she sighed at her reflection and morphed back to her original state, long flowing hair and a white and gold outfit.

"Mom! I'm going out for a bit, I'll check in later!" She yelled down the stairs.

Her mom didn't respond and Persephone took it as a yes. She flew out her window and gazed below at the other floating houses in her full ghost neighborhood. She turned away from her home and flew in the opposite direction of the small block of houses. Maybe her parents were right. Maybe she did need to stop looking for boyfriends in the human world and settle for one of her own kind.

Persephone floated absently in the purple and green haze of the ghost zone. A set of voices startled her from her daydreaming. She looked up to see and large white floating car, ship type thing a few meters away. A boy with snow white hair and a black and silver outfit was outside the ship, he looked like he was analyzing his surroundings.

"Well, thats my luck, a decent ghost boy right out in the open," she mused optimistically.

He turned back to the white ship and Persephone could see a pale female and a dark skinned male sitting in each side of the ship. In a flash the ghost boy had entered the ship and had sat in the middle. There was a ring of light that covered him and his slivery hair had become a rich black. He's once green eyes now blue and his silver and black outfit was replaced by standard looking street clothes from the other side. It took a moment for her thought process to kick in when she realized what she had seen.

"That boy, he's the halfa!" she exclaimed moving closer to get a better look at his face. He was cute, in a geeky sort of way, a little less manly than what she'd imagined the halfa would look like. Then something sparked in her mind.

What if her ghost boyfriend that her parents so desperately wanted her to be interested in, was also half human. Sure they'd heard about the halfa but they had no idea what he looked like. If she could make this work, she'd be able to show her parents the positives in dating a human. Talk about the best of both words...


	2. The New Girl

**A/N: Here's the next installment of Two Worlds Collide, I was thinking of trying to upload a new chapter once a week given i have the inspiration and get it finished :D**

**The next few chapters are going to involve more of Persephone's family, I think I want to get her to persuade them to move to the human realm, not sure exactly how yet. If been drawing a lot of fan art for Persephone and Danny so if you would like to see her design you can visit my deviantart page with you can find on my profile here. Some art has random ideas I want to involve in the story as well. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**

Danny Fenton walked with his friends through the halls of Casper High. Things had been pretty quiet lately, on both normal and supernatural terms. Sam and Tucker, Danny's two best friends followed him to his locker. They had been friends forever, and still stayed with him after Danny's accident with the ghost portal in his parents basement. Without meaning too Danny had accidentally turned himself half ghost, and because of that became a hero, fighting ghost and sending them back into the ghost portal. Sure they got back out but Danny was always prepared.

"Sensed any ghosts around lately?" asked Tucker fiddling with one of his newest gadgets. It was some sort of pocket schedule that also allowed you to play games and download music.

"Nope not since the last ghost we fought."

"Which was like, 3 days ago," said Sam full of boredom.

"Oh come one guys, it's not like I can control when ghost appear or not," and just then Danny felt the cool chill he got whenever a ghost was around.

"Spoke too soon," He said looking around quickly before transforming into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"I don't see or hear anything, I'm gonna go scope around," he said before flying around the corner of the hallway. Danny used is intangibility powers to fly over the heads of completely unaware students. Danny's attention shifted towards the Principals office. Slowly, he floated down and peered into the window. Inside he could see Mr. Lancer pacing around talking to the principal and in a chair across form her desk Danny could make out the top of a high blond ponytail. Danny was focusing so much on the blonde ponytail that he failed to see Mr. Lancer reach the door and grab the door knob.

The door swung open knocking Danny back into a wall, causing him to revert back to his human self. When the door was pushed back Danny heard a gasp and he looked up to see a very wide-eyed girl he'd never seen before. Her ponytail swished behind her energetically as she made her way to him with her arm outstretched.

"Danny Fenton, should you be in class?" asked Mr Lancer, in that tone her used when he'd caught you doing something you weren't supposed to.

"Well never mind, since you're here you might as well make yourself useful and show Persephone here to her first class.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," said Danny bitterly. He propped himself up without the help of Persephone and dusted off his clothes. He looked at her skeptically. Rosy skin, golden blonde hair, fashionable clothing, definitely not part of his crowd, she looked like someone Paulina would be interested in claiming as her friend.

"Let me see you schedule," he asked with an outstretched hand and the Persephone dug into her book bag to reveal a slightly crumple piece of white paper. Danny looked it over and raised a brow.

"Follow me," he said and together they walked towards Danny's first class.

"Danny, who was the girl with you in first?" asked Tucker after swallowing a mouthful of meatloaf.

"Was she the same girl in second period?" asked Sam, giving off a slightly malevolent vibe.

"Er, ya, her names Persephone, she's knew and Lancer made me show her to her first class. Although I've been showing her to all her classes. All of her classes match mine, kinda weird huh."

"Ya that is a little weird, Hey find the ghost you sensed?" asked Sam sipping her orange juice.

"No, then again I did get sidetracked, said Danny looking over at the lunch line. He could see Persephone waiting in line patiently, she looked like a lost puppy. Danny felt a small burst of heat crawl up his cheeks and he turned back to his friends and shoved his face in his hands.

"Too bad she's going to end up in Paulina's group," sighed Danny twisted his fork around in his now mushy meatloaf.

"I thought you like Paulina," sated Sam and Danny shook his head.

"Of course, but it's not like she knows I exist."

"What do you mean by ' end up in Paulina's group?" asked Tucker leaning forward on the table.

"Well look at her, she's the perfect candidate for Paulina's friend. Cute clothes, peppy attitude." Danny watched as Persephone

"Why are you getting so worked up over this new girl," asked Sam irritably.

"I'm not," said Danny defensively. "It'd just be cool if I could have a friend in all my classes, that way there'd be someone to talk to all the time rather than only sometimes.

"I can see where you're coming from," Tucker said nodding in agreement.

"Well it looks like you might be wrong after all," Said Sam sourly and Danny raised a brow. Sam grabbed his chin and turned his head towards the lunch line. Persephone was waving brightly over ar Danny and she started to make her way over towards their table.

She's waving at me? Danny thought to himself and he felt his heart race pick up a bit at the thought. But before he could get his hopes up Paulina had stepped in front of her path. Danny was too far away from him to hear but it Looked like Paulina was inviting her to sit with her at her table. Persephone shook her head and took a step forward but Paulina blocked her again. Persephone tried to get around but was trapped between two tables and Paulina's outstretched arms. Persephone shook her head again and asked what Danny thought to be 'please move'.

Paulina refused to budge and Persephone scowled, she grabbed a hold of Paulina's arm who let out a shriek. She moved away from Persephone grabbing her arm. She winced in pain all the way back to her table and Persephone made her way over to Danny.

"Can I sit with you and your friends?" she asked and Danny side glanced at his friends who both shrugged. Danny slid over allowing Persephone to take a seat.

"Thanks, by the way, who was that girl, she's very persistent I had the hardest time trying to get away from her,"

"Her names Paulina, and I'm Tucker." Tucker stretched his hand over the table and Persephone shook it willingly.

"This is Sam," Tucker introduced the goth girl beside him who wiggled her fingers without looking away from a book she was reading. "And you already know Danny."

"Persephone, if Danny hasn't already told you, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really interesting, watch movies, play video games, normal hang out stuff," said Danny dropping his fork onto his plate absently.

"No parties or anything?" She asked and the three friends exchanged glances before bursting out laughing.

"Oh that's funny," said Sam wiping a tear from her eye.

"I think you've got us confused with Paulina," Tucker stated. "We don't get invited to parties, we aren't 'cool' enough."

"Oh," Persephone said absently, bowing her head in disappointment. So the halfa really wasn't who she thought he'd be...

"Well that's ok!" she piped up energetically, she still had a mission to complete.

"On the subject of Paulina, why aren't you trying to be friends with her, you'd certainly fit in," said Sam leaning on the table placing her head on the back of her hands.

"She's so superficial, I couldn't see myself with someone so caught up in her own material possessions, it's not like she can take them with her when she dies," Persephone answered and glanced over at Paulina, who was brushing her hair in a compact mirror, she was sitting with a darker girl and two jocks. "Plus those four look pretty comfortable with each other."

"You've got that right," Tucker agreed lifting his fork for an added effect and Persephone smiled in response.

"Well it looks like you found the right group to hang with," said Danny grinning at his friends. With that the bell rang and it was time for History.

"Demeter, the Goddess of bountiful harvest was Zeus's consort before he had married Hera."

Persephone knew almost everything about Greek Mythology. Her mother had gone through a Greek Mythology obsession when she had been born, thus where her name came from. Persephone was the Greek Goddess of Innocence and also the queen of the Underworld.

"Together they birthed their only child, who knows which goddess it was?" the teacher asked and one of the kids on the farther side of the class room raised their hand.

"Persephone," the kid answered when the teacher pointed at them. Persephone's head shot up in an instant.

"Yes," she said instinctively after hearing her name and all eyes turned to her.

"Ms," the teacher paused to look at the attendance "Stevens, I appreciate that you agree to this answer but could you please refrain from speaking out in class."

There were a few set of giggles and the class returned to the lesson. Every time Persephone's name was mentioned she had to fight the urge to react. From the corner of his eye Danny could see her flinch when ever the young Goddess was mention and it made him curious why she reacted in such a way. He decided after class he'd approach her about it The lesson went on to talk about how Persephone the goddess had been kidnapped by Hades and was married to him. She became Queen of the underworld but missed her family as much as she enjoyed her Queenly duties. There were some other stories about her past that were shared and then the teacher assigned each student to research other Gods or Goddesses and write a paper on what the represented and if the were married and what children they had if any. Class was dismissed and Persephone hurried out of the classroom. Danny followed close behind her.

"Persephone!" he called out and she turned holding her books close to her chest.

"Yes Danny?" she asked and he stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong, you seemed so edgy ever since Persephone was mentioned."

Persephone looked down. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Its hard hearing my name in class when people aren't actually addressing me. My mom was obsessed with Greek Mythology when I was born. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Persephone's not embarrassing, I think it sounds pretty," said Danny comfortingly, and Persephone brightened up.

"Really?" she asked

"I guess so," said Danny rubbing the back of his head. He didn't expect her reaction to a compliment to be quite so severe.

"Thanks Danny!" she exclaimed practically knocking him over with a hug.

"Y-your welcome," Danny stuttered trying to regain his ground while supporting her weight at the same time.

"Ahem, I might expect as much from you Mr. Fenton but not so much from Ms. Stevens here, you two better head to class or I'm going to give you detention for missing out on English."

"Yes Mr. Lancer," they said in unison hurrying of to their next class.

On the way Danny noticed Persephone holding her hand close to her mouth.

"Persephone?" he asked with a raised brow and she turned to him laughing.

"Sorry, I found the situation amusing," she explained before giggling again. Danny joined in a few moments later and together they walked to English.

* * *

**I love reviews ^w^**


End file.
